Kohji Moritsugu
is a Japanese actor and voice actor. He is best known worldwide for his role as Dan Moroboshi in Ultraseven and the voice actor for Ultraseven. He is widely regarded as the best actor in the Ultra Series by fans along with Susumu Kurobe and Jiro Dan. Personal Life Birth named , he is the second son of the former member of civil engineering worker of the Takikawa Town Council in Takikawa City. In 1967, Kohji was selected with the higher reputation for the role as Dan Moroboshi during the audition for the series Ultraseven and took the original stage name . Kohji Moritsugu is a complex man. He is in love with French music. He currently resides in Fujisawa-ish, Hasegawa. Married to a Chanson singer, he has 3 daughters. He revealed in an interview with the Peruvian website El Comercio that the Ultraseven series "changed his life, because it has a profound message, when I started to work in the recordings, I never imagined that it would be marked in my entire life", I don't get tired of watching the series, it is a great series for all generations". It was also revealed Moritsugu was an advertising model before Tsuburaya Productions convinced him to work in the series. It is also revealed that his house is like a museum of Ultraseven, with many Ultraseven masks, black and white pictures, and a few pictures in color of himself and the Ultra Garrison team. He also said that he is still good friends with the Ultra Garrison crew, and that they often go out together, and that they are like family. He said that everyone calls him "Dan", and he is very rarely called by his real name. Ultra Series Roles *Ultraseven - Dan Moroboshi, Jiro Satsuma, Ultraseven (voice) *Return of Ultraman - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraman Taro - Dan Moroboshi *Ultraman Leo - Dan Moroboshi *Heisei Ultraseven - Dan Moroboshi, Narrator (Solar Energy Operation, 1999 series, EVOLUTION) *Ultraman Max - Prof. Takeru Ozaki *Ultraman Mebius - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraseven X -Dan Moroboshi *Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire - Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraman Saga - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! - Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven (voice) *Ultra Fight Orb - Ultraseven (voice) *Ultraman Geed - Ultraseven (voice) Stock Grunts This section here refers to Kohji Moritsugu's grunts being reused per stock footage on other Ultra Series: *Ultraseven - Imitation Ultraseven *Ultraman 80 - Delusion Ultraseven *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum DX: The Gathering of The Ultra Heroes! - Ultraman Zero Gallery Mqdefault.jpg 6777 623729991080196 560273325271993382 n.jpg|Kohji acting by showing his Ultra Eye and his friends representing each of their role as human hosts of Ultramen. Ultra7 Moritsuguhoy.jpg|Kohji Moritsugu, with an Ultraseven mask Seven-07.jpg|Kohji Moritsugu, & the cast at the Ultraseven Blu-Ray Premiere Meeting Saburo, Kohji and Ryu.png 11008206 475592502588257 1366179789 n.jpg Takeshi Gaia & Kohji Seven.jpg Miyano and Kohji.jpg|Kohji Moritsugu with Mamoru Miyano, Ultraman Zero's voice actor bandicam 2017-03-10 16-19-33-749.jpg bandicam 2017-03-10 16-19-53-955.jpg|Kohji Moritsugu with the rest of the Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Cast bandicam 2017-03-10 16-20-10-879.jpg|Kohji Moritsugu Speaking to Kensuke Takahashi Jncelsv - Imgur.gif bandicam 2017-03-10 16-30-26-064.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-10 16-34-12-150.jpg Shunji, Takuya, Susume and Kohji in their kousen stance.jpg Dan and Pointer.jpg|Moritsugu sitting on top of Pointer (a homage to a scene from the first episode of Ultraseven) External Links *Full Interview (in Spanish), with facts about his life. Category:Actors Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Ultraseven Category:Real Life People Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Actors Category:Ultraman Leo